


Small Lies and Safety

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Response to the Anncoe prompt: Anna falls asleep on Simcoe.





	

The silvery timbre of Simcoe’s voice combined with the steady gate of the horse below them caused the sleep deprived brunette to unintentionally relax. Anna didn’t mind that his discourse covered killing the rebels and everything else that he would do to ensure “their” safety. It was a matter she would take issue with later, when she had the presence of mind and strength to do so. However, the brunette attempted to stay engaged in the conversation.

“Of course, Captain. I be certain Setauket is safer with you and your men around,”she murmurs softly. It was a small lie but alas, it was one she could afford to tell given her current predicament. 

Begrudgingly, her weary figure comes to rest against the Captain’s sturdier one. They still had a long ways to travel before they reached their destination. Her sides were aching from the jostling of ride and being seated sideways; as was fitting and proper a lady. She dares not halt the Ranger’s progress. Prolonging the journey would only mean staying very close to the enemy for greater periods of time. Something Anna honestly wasn’t too keen on.

Long dark lashes bat slowly, stubbornly willing herself to stay awake and alert to her surroundings. For a while, Anna is successful at fighting the impending slumber by shaking her head every time she began to doze. But eventually even that seemed to cease its effectiveness. Slowly her muscles began to grow lax. Anna’s breath became slower and more shallow. The brunette’s head lulls daintily to the side, the curved slope of her cheek pressed firmly against the shoulder of his uniform jacket. She doesn’t even recall the moment that her surroundings faded into the darkness of an all encompassing rest. One moment she was slightly alert and the next she was engulfed in a welcoming slumber.


End file.
